


Like Sexy Dynamite

by orphan_account



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Aftercare, F/M, League of Legends Odyssey, Odyssey, PWP, Rough Sex, odyssey Kayn - Freeform, odyssey jinx, odyssey kayn and jinx are in love but are too dumb to notice, part of the league of legends odyssey extended universe, which only exists within my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 14:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20725796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was a game they played. She’d infiltrate his spaceship, fuck knows how, somehow avoid all his guards and then she’d make him chase her. Just a little bit though, because she knew he hated unnecessary exhaustion when he could use his energy for something much, much better, and then she’d let him catch her because no one caught the pilot of the Morning Star without her consent. If she entered a match she knew she was going to lose, it was because it was the outcome she desired.





	Like Sexy Dynamite

“Well, come and get me”, she teased with a wide, maniacal grin.

  


It was a game they played. She’d infiltrate his spaceship, _fuck_ knows how, somehow avoid all his guards and then she’d make him chase her. Just a little bit though, because she knew he hated unnecessary exhaustion when he could use his energy for something much, much better, and then she’d _let_ him catch her because _no one_ caught the pilot of the Morning Star without her consent. If she entered a match she knew she was going to lose, it was because it was the outcome she desired.

  


And now he finally got her. He had her backed up against a wall, him taking a step forward with each step she took backwards, her bright green eyes locked with his shining gold ones and meeting his stern expression with the same grin as before, licking her lips.  
When she finally hit the wall she let out a low gasp, the sleek, cool texture sending a shiver down her spine as she pressed against it.  
Ordinal Kayn slammed his fists into the space right next to her face with a loud thud, however she didn’t even flinch.  
“You little-”, he growled. Wasn’t he _cute_ when he was enraged?  
Before he could finish his sentence she ducked and attempted to sidestep away just to begin the chase again, but he grabbed her wrists inhumanly fast.  
He pressed almost too hard, sure enough to leave bruises on the organic one by the morning and maybe the slightest of dents on the metallic one, causing her to squeal in surprise and just a little bit of pain.  
In the same swift motion he pulled her up against the wall, still only holding her by the wrists with both hands. Her hips jerked forward in an attempt to wrap her legs around his, but he consciously kept too far away for her to reach. Instead she gasped and wiggled while kicking her legs helplessly in the air, barely scraping his legs, her hands pinned almost too high above her head to be comfortable, as he leaned down to bring only his face closer to hers, just inches away. She felt his hot breath against her lips and saw the outline of his features and wide, but meant to be intimidating, grin in the dim light.

  


“Gotcha”, he declared with a raspy and beautifully pissed off voice.  
“You try this _every_ time… and I catch you _every_ time, Jinx.”

She rolled her eyes at this and let out a low sigh that brushed against his lips, causing him to snarl in retaliation and move in just a few inches closer.  
“You think I’m not _letting_ you catch me?”, she taunted with a low sing-song in her voice that was simultaneously annoying and entrancing, how only she could manage. He knew she didn't _have_ to come back every time. It seemed to achieve the intended effect, his eyebrows scrunching up and his eyes seemingly darken with what was not only annoyance.  
“I could break you like a twig before you can even scream my name.”  
She giggled and licked her lips, legs still flailing uselessly.

“Tryyyy me.”

Like on cue, he finally moved the rest of his body closer but instead of allowing her to make a move, he pressed himself against her as tightly as possible. Having closed the distance she was now entirely caught between the wall and him, and of course he still had her pinned by the wrists that he now began squeezing even harder.  
She drew in a sharp breath as he came down on her lips, rough and forcefully.  
Before she could even retaliate the kiss, he began biting at her lips, hard, but she wouldn’t make this easy on him. They both kept their eyes open during this and there was _definitely _something else glistening in both pairs, other than the urge to kill and destroy on his side.  
Jinx kept her lips shut as tightly as she could, but couldn’t help to break out in another grin. Her resistance obviously annoyed him and he began tugging with more force, drawing some tiny specs of blood. It sent a rush of heat to her core, to be absolutely honest.  
That wasn’t what made her give in, though.  
It was him letting go of her metallic arm (which she now used to press his lower body closer to hers), and wedging his now free, human hand onto her chest. As he began kneading her breast, she couldn’t suppress the urge to let out a soft moan and of course he used the opportunity to shove his tongue into her mouth. This time, she eagerly returned as they closed their eyes and gave in to each other.  
Some time down the line, she managed to wiggle free her legs to wrap them around his hips to pull him closer to her, and he let go of her other wrist. Without speaking, she went to run her fingers through his soft hair, ruffling it gently.  
  
When they finally parted, he let his hands rest on her waist for a second, kneading it softly as they just looked at each other trying to catch their breaths, chests huffing against each other. To think they always ended up just like this…  
  
It took a few moments of her giggling and him adjusting how he held her (and all the while Jinx teased towards his belt, but never gave him the pleasure of even sliding down just a single finger) before he moved one of his hands, the clawed one, onto her face, softly caressing and scratching at her cheek, and the other towards her crotch. He felt her up through the fabric of her shorts as he forced his clawed thumb into her mouth, which she bit down on softly and not with the intention to hurt, instead sucking on the claw.  
The motion sent a wave of heat between her legs and she eased towards him as he began undoing her belt and buttons. He helped her out of the shorts and pushed them to the side with his feet. Kayn then cleared his throat and, his fingers on the fabric of her panties, began making a circling motion on her clit slowly, their height difference meaning his fingers were huge on her and covering all the spots she liked already. Her upper body jolted forwards as she let out a loud gasp_, _as to which he quickly removed clawed hand from her mouth to avoid slicing her up from the inside for now and instead placed it on her ass, squeezing roughly.  
She wrapped her arms around him, resting her chin on his shoulder, and wiggled her legs, digging her nails into his shirt and arching her back. He growled in what was almost a taunting notion as he picked up the pace just a little but not nearly enough to satisfy what she wanted, needed, or was used to.

Kayn let out a short, low laugh, just enough to mask a growl.  
“Throwing yourself at me, now?”, he teased her in a dark voice and she answered by turning her head and licking his cheek. He violently swerved his head around to pull her into a rough, bitey kiss as he twisted his hands and fingers so they could both stimulate her clit in faster, rolling motions and slide down to feel her up more, still through the panties. The Ordinal clicked his tongue.  
“Wooow. Impressive, you’re already dripping.”  
The remark made her gasp, though she wasn’t the only one getting excited. Seated above his hips, she could feel the bulge in his pants and she started rolling her hips towards him to give both of them some friction. Unable to vocalize though, Jinx just growled back and this time she was the one to bite at his lips.  
She went back to resting her head on his shoulder when he finally pulled the fabric of her panties to the side, nearly tearing the elastic just by how rough he was. He didn’t care and she barely noticed.  
The way he slid in just the tip of a single finger was almost lazy and she growled in frustration. It didn’t match with how fast he’d been getting at her and it annoyed her to no end, causing her to roll her hips from side to side.

  


“_More-_”

“Beg.”  
“-ngh-” Jinx didn’t just _beg_. Kayn knew that. And he enjoyed making her suffer.  
“I said _beg_.”

She drew in a sharp breath before biting down on his shoulder as hard as she could. And damn, she had a powerful jaw for five feet tall menace.

  


He practically roared at her with both anger and twisted excitement as his order was dismissed so disrespectfully, and removed his hand from her crotch violently as he pushed her upper body back against the wall and forced his claws first up her stomach to leave slight, but lightly bloody marks, and then under her top to knead her breasts roughly and with force. The other he brought against her throat to pin her to the wall like he did before with her wrists, but he did not yet apply any pressure. Instead, he used his thumb to feel her pulse and stared at her, a hungry beast behind his eyes. Jinx stared back at him doe-eyed for a few seconds, more out of surprise and sudden lack of stimulation than out of genuine fear.  
“I said I could break you”, he growled, although quietly and incredibly low, directly up in her face and his other, clawed hand cupping her tiny waist almost entirely now, scratching and leaving marks.  
There was a moment of silence as she began grinning, which seemed to insult him in his ego, and they shared a second of gazing into each others eyes, both of them unsure if he’d go through with it.  
Needless to say, it turned her on unspeakably.

  
A split second later he was tightening his grip on her throat, not caring for any marks left. Why would he! If _her_ crew saw, it was_ her_ problem; no one would ever make the connection between the two of them unless she spilled, which she wouldn't. Despite this being a dangerous game Jinx played, it was _her_ who initiated it, and no amount of teasing messages or blackmailing he threatened her with would hold him responsible if she was the one to jump on it. He ruled her when they played, he was allowed to leave marks. Claim her visibly. Mark her his. He didn’t _care_ for her after all. She was his toy, a cute concubine. That's all, and she wasn't strong enough to leave marks on him. Even if she could, she knew it would be the last thing she'd ever do. He tolerated her with her arms around him and her legs spread wide and that. Was. All.

  


Jinx held eye contact for the whole duration of his attack and while she couldn’t deny the sexual nature of it, her lower body rolling towards him, eager for any kind of contact and her chest heaving up and down against him trying to make any kind of noise and aching for breath, she began feeling faint and was seeing stars as she struggled making eye contact. She’d moved her hands to his tight grip and began squeezing at it, fingers trying to dig under his, her legs kicking in the air now instead of being wrapped around his hips. Her eyes had begun watering and it wasn’t until they’d started rolling backwards, she ceased most of her resistance ready to go limp and a blood vessel in her nose popped, that clarity returned to his eyes and he eased his grip.

  
He caught her with the hand that was previously squeezing and clawing at her hips, and in a surprisingly soft gesture slid her down the wall, going down to his knees, so she was sitting propped up against it now. She stared up at him while her vision returned, heavily panting. He stared back, his body almost entirely hunched over her, him being more than a whole foot taller than her, and blinked a little before moving his thumb over the trail of blood her nosebleed left as it dripped down to smear it over her face and then leaned close for a kiss, soft, but undoubtedly with the intention to taste.  
“Jinxie”, he panted. It was the closest thing to an apology she’d get and she swore anything else would’ve destroyed the moment as she was… incredibly turned on lying at his feet, telling by the throbbing heat in her center.

She was out of breath, but not out of power and decided to defuse the moment before he did something incredibly uncool like wipe off the blood with his shirt or something.

“_Geeeeeee, _dreamboat, _what,_ so, _do_ you fuck for pleasure... or... or _why_ are you so-”  
“I fuck to fuck. You. Up”, he snarled before tightening the grip on her throat again which made her shut up.  
It made her see stars earlier this time, especially as he quickly slid a finger, one of the clawed ones now_,_ back into her to pump with a rough, steady pace now, so she could only answer with a loud, sudden moan into his ear as he had leaned in close and was practically kneeling above her now. The pain of the claws just turned her on more, the size of his finger already filling her due to their height difference.

She squirmed underneath him and whimpered and moaned as well as she could with her breath restricted.

  
“Hngh-”  
“You want to _say something_ there, _Jinxie?_”, Kayn snarled, clearly intoxicated by the power he had over her. He could easily kill her. She knew. It drove her even closer to the edge.  
“Mhm-”  
“I _know_ what you want… slut-” - she purred at the insult - “-but will you _beg _for your Ordinal this time?”  
She closed her eyes and rewarded him with desperate whimper. He removed his claw, sliding in two of his regular fingers instead, swirling them just right and pumping them in and out at high speed.  
Jinx' hips were shaking at this point, almost ready for release, her spine arched intensely and her whole body full of pressure. He got her so good. It’s why she kept coming back even if covering the marks became increasingly difficult as he insisted on fucking her up more each time. Suddenly, he stopped, and she nearly wailed as well as it was possible with his fist still around her throat.  
“What. Do. You. Want. _Jinxie?_”  
He eased his grip slightly to allow her to speak, but just before she could answer, he cut off her airway again, causing her eyes to shoot open. He leaned in close and kissed her shortly as she continued grinding into his hand.  
“Oh, and don’t forget”, he growled, “Say. My. Name.”  
He grinned widely, clearly power-tripping.  
“Now, what is it you wanted, my most trusted concubine?”  
“_Fuck me, _Kayn”, came the soft, out of breath answer.  
“With pleasure.”  
And with that, he added a third finger, swerving it madly, almost tearing her up and she screamed his name; he caught it with a long, passionate kiss and rode out the jerks of her hips together with her as their skin slammed against each other, his hand around her neck being the only reason her skull didn't slam against the wall repeatedly. He kissed all over her face, biting and sucking rougly, making sure to leave hickeys in places she'd have a terribly hard time covering up.

When she was done shaking, he lowered her onto the ground surprisingly soft with a hand under her head, laying her down on her back. She was panting and felt tingly from the high she was coming down from as she tried to catch her breath. Kayn laid his human hand on her lower stomach, almost covering the entirety of it, and they stared at each other with hungry expressions as he felt and watched her body rise and fall with every move. He applied pressure to it, as if wanting to control how she moved, slightly kneading her soft skin.

When he began drawing lines that left light red marks on the skin of her upper thigh with the claws of his other hand though, her eyes widened in surprise and she bit back a soft moan as she closed only her right eye.  
“Didn’t think we were done yet, did you?”, he purred into her ear as he leaned over her. Removing it from her stomach, he pressed his free hand over her mouth before she had any time to complain.  
He then swung his legs over her to sit on her stomach, pinning her to the ground with his bulge clearly visible, still massaging at her thighs.  
  
“Undo it”, he commanded, his voice a low growl, motioning to his belt and now she knew better than to resist. Not that she wanted to anymore, her legs still wiggly and tingly with the sensation.

Jinx quickly brought her hands to his belt, quickly fumbling to get it open and sliding open his fly eagerly. Once she was done, he slapped her hands away too quick for her to get a good touch in before collecting her wrists in one of his hands, squeezing tightly, causing her to squeal and giggle in response. He held on to them tight, looking down at her with a dark expression as he lifted his hips just long enough to get out of his pants and underwear, slipping out of his top as well just to throw it to the side carelessly, entirely naked now. Jinx gasped as he slapped his cock against her lower stomach, jumping slightly but unable to do much due to being pinned under him, the size of it almost matching the length of her torso. She began salivating at the thought of it inside her, but the clicking of his fingers in front of her face brought her back to reality.

  
“Show me what your talented little hands can do, slut.”  
With that, he let her wrists go and she immediately went to work. With one, she alternated between teasing his nipples and caressing his lower stomach gently, which caused him to rumble slightly and bite his lower lips. The other wrapped around his shaft with slender fingers, squeezing and running up and down. Kayn fondled her breasts roughly through her top with his human hand, and squeezed at her rips under it with the clawed one, causing her to moan in pain and pleasure as he drew blood and dug his claws deep into her. She felt some blood run down her sides, but fuck if she didn't love it. He'd left many more bruises and wounds on her. They'd all heal.  
  
She kept slow at first, watching for his reaction. Kayn had shivers running up and down his spine, arching it towards her, and his cheeks were flushed in a dark red. When he began growling at her impatiently and rolling his hips forwards, slamming into her, she picked up the pace and quickly rubbed along going faster and faster. Jinx looked into his eyes as she did so, pinching his nipples and watching his mouth open to moan quietly. He tended not to get very loud unless you pushed him, his pleasure was more apparent in his physical reactions, so she made sure to watch for the intensity of the bite of his lips and the shakiness of his panting as well as how hard he was squeezing and digging into her. The rougher he got, the more he enjoyed it, that's what she'd picked up upon. Right now, as she was squeezing and rubbing at his sensitive parts and softly slapping his cock on her stomach, she felt him grinding into her, slotting a knee between her legs and rubbing at her through the wet fabric of her panties to force out some soft moaning from her lips. Kayn was staring at her darkly, clearly needy and throbbing.  
“Such a good little slut.” She mewled in response and he fixated on her chest.  
“Get out of this”, he growled before dragging his claw down her blue crop top, cutting it straight in the middle, to tear it off her roughly.  
“Would hate to see this stained.”  
Jinx' eyes widened in surprise as she squeezed her hands around him just a little bit too tight; never mind her own blood had already drenched it from the inside.  
“Kayn!”, she whined in mostly feigned annoyance. “That was my faaaavorite!”  
“Don't backtalk me, little girl.”  
With that, he thrust her claws down her throat, kneading her now exposed breasts. She gagged as he scraped the insides of her mouth, his eyes making it clear he'd tear her apart from the inside if she didn't continue before removing them just a bit so she could suck on them instead, still pumping steadily.  
She arched her back a little as she kept rubbing him off with both hands now, when he suddenly arched his back immensely, grabbing forwards to hold onto her hair roughly, and thrust forward on her stomach. He tangled his fingers in her hair, forcing her head to rock slightly as he leaned over her.  
Jinx kept squeezing and rubbing, a smile spreading on her face as she continued sucking hard on his claws, moaning and gagging all the same as he thrust his knee hard at her.  
He growled loudly when he finally came, shooting cum over her hands, stomach and chest. She began giggling quietly as she watched him shiver and twitch, her own skin prickling with the sensation of feeling him all over her. It made her close her eyes and gasp loudly as he slid his claws out of her mouth, tearing up the skin of her lips, and let go of her hair, her head almost hitting the ground. He panted heavily before sliding backwards, trailing her neck, chest, and stomach with kisses just before tearing off her panties roughly and stopping with a hard kiss on her clit, not giving her time to react or recover at all.

Jinx moaned loudly, throwing her head back, her torso lifting from the arch of her spine, still sensitive from being fingered before. He lifted his head for just a moment to see she wasn't looking at him and hissed in disapproval, slapping her roughly on her lower stomach.  
“Fucking look at me”, Kayn commanded in a harsh tone as he used his hands and arms to forcibly hold up and bend back her legs as far as he could, possibly a bit further than they were supposed to go. She let out a high-pitched squeal that made him grin as it meant she'd heard him and was in fact protesting her bendiness being abused. Both knew she loved it though, and he saw her lift her head and making her best attempt at keeping eye contact. The redhead's cheeks were flushed in a deep red already and he could see her chest and stomach rising and falling with her panting immensely, and quickly.  
“Already so worked up, princess?” He didn't wait for an answer before kissing at her clit roughly again. His answer came in a low purr.  
“Come on, I want to fucking taste you”, he murmured more to the space between her legs than her, but Jinx' purr growing louder showed him she'd heard him.  
Closing his mouth around her clit, he began teasing at her with his tongue, trailing it in fast circles and throwing his head from side to side to give her friction. Kayn didn't start slow at all, clearly with the intention to overwhelm her already sensitive pussy. Judging from the arch of her spine as she tried wiggling her legs and attempted to grind into his face, it was working extremely well. He kept looking at her the entire time to make sure she was behaving, looking extremely cute with half-lidded eyes and licking at her own lips as she tried to hold up the eye-contact through her purrs and moans of pleasure. The dried blood on her chest and face made her look even cuter to him.  
She started slurring his name, propping herself up on her elbows, fingers twitching in the air.  
“_Please-”_  
He licked up and down, even quicker and rougher now.  
_“-Kayn, pleeeeease-”_  
She was clearly struggling to keep her eyes open and focused on him, her spine arched into oblivion and her whole body full of pleasure. He moaned onto her to give her vibrations, closing his own eyes to give her permission to fall back as he tasted her all around his mouth, spoiling her as his nails and claws dug into her legs roughly. The soft clunk told him her head had hit the ground as she'd given up on trying to stay up and continued moaning his name loudly, so he smiled as he slid his tongue into her entry, swirling it around to taste all of her. He felt her hips buck and her thighs twitch in his grip as she contracted around him, moaning his name over and over again as the pressure in her faded and she was left panting on the floor. Kayn licked her through it before moving his head to kiss her stomach softly, watching her pant and heave for breath, staring at him with glazed over eyes. So cute.  
He leaned over her and pulled her into a soft kiss on the lips that she melted into, stroking his cheek gently for just a moment before running a nail down his back. Kayn kissed over her face again, over to her ears, to whisper in a soft voice.  
“Still not done with you”, to which she simply replied with a soft gasp.

She spread his legs for him, knowing what he wanted, but he still made a point of whispering into her ear with a deep,  raunchy voice.  
“Let. Me. In”, to which she whimpered a tiny  _yes_ , chest and lips vibrating with the sensation  
“So obedient once I beat it into you, aren't you, little girl... to think you were resisting just a little while ago...”  
With that, he forced her legs apart even further, causing her to squeal. She was panting heavily, unable to keep her eyes open, her hips rocking towards him as he pinned her to the ground, straddling her in just the right position to thrust into her in one hard motion. It made her scream his name out loud again, the sheer size and force of him making it feel like he was going to rip her apart, but she'd be lying if she tried to deny the pain didn't make it all so much better.  
“Fuuuuck. So tight. Such a good little girl, aren't you... can't even fit all the way in.”  
Kayn quickly picked up the pace, thrusting erratically, their sighs and moans of pleasure and pain and sound of skin slapping against each other making him lose himself as he throbbed in her, feeling her every breath and contraction. He held one hand pinned against her throat, choking out her noises before moving down to feel her up and dug his claws deep into her hips to root himself in, bouncing her hard with every thrust.  
The Ordinal mixed her name with curses, enjoying the heat and how tight and wet  she felt around him.

  
And as he rode her and stared into her teary eyes as they tried so desperately but failed to focus on his, as he kneaded her soft breasts with one hand and dug his claws into her now bloody hips with the other, as he drank up her loud, needy moaning and cute, little purring that filled the air as their skin slapped against each other, as he filled her up with himself, slamming into her with rough thrusts again and again and he drowned inside her, pressing his entire body onto her to keep her from bouncing away and slamming her (thick,) cute, pretty little (skull) face against the wall he thought that maybe, yes, just _maybe_ Jinx could be the woman he'd want under him forever, the one whose eyes he wanted to watch roll back in her skull after a vow to stay until death do them part, the one whose chest he wanted to wrap his arms around when she cried, the one whose head he wanted to plant kisses on when she giggled and then squeeze her tight -

-and then as she screamed out his name again and tightened with contractions around him, he slapped her hard across he face, causing her head to fall to the side and it resulted in a mad, pleased, shaky giggle of hers as he came into her, pumping his cum with a loud growl. Her tight, warm walls around him drove him mad and he never wanted to stop slamming into her over and over again. He moaned and growled loudly, curses mixed with her name (_“Fuck, Jinx– fuuuck, you're so tight... feels so good-”)_  
The images faded as he collapsed over her, pressing her fully against the ground, and he felt her pant against him, slowly wrapping her slender arms around his torso as he pulled out of her with cum leaking down her legs, said legs twitching and his own slightly shaking. He dropped down next to her on the cold floor, her arms still around him. It took him a moment for the rush to fade, before he felt her vibrating against him, sobbing heavily but with a content smile on her face, eyes closed.  
  
“Hey.”  
He poked her in the sides, causing her to jump and squeal.  
“Jinxie, you gonna pass out?”  
She gave a shaky nod.  
“Come on, not here. Not yet.”  
With that, he gently removed her arms from around him before getting up. She whined as she heard his footsteps get further away on the ground, but quietly looked after him, too dizzy to follow his movements. It took him only a few moments to return. Jinx felt him gently run up and down her body with a warm, wet towel, softly cleaning up the wounds he'd left on her hip, rips or elsewhere including the blood of her nosebleed and massaging over any tense spot. She purred quietly as Kayn wrapped her in thin bandages just to make sure, leaving soft kisses and she looked up at him half-lidded as he leaned over her. She'd never want or expect an apology for tearing her up. This was the softest he'd ever get. Not always. Sometimes he would. Usually not. She treasured when she got him to be like that, but he didn't see her soft side often either; so she reckoned it was a fair trade. Neither of them asked for it.   
  
He picked her up with one swift motion, legs pinned in front of his chest and her arms around his shoulders, head resting on them as she began dozing off. Kayn gently stroked her back as he carried her off into his chambers, lowering her softly onto his bed as she tiredly blinked up at him. They could get a full clean off tomorrow.  
After laying down himself, he tugged a blanket over the two of them before pulling her against his chest, naked skin against naked skin and tangled legs, trying to ignore the beating of his heart, reminding him that there were parts of him that were mortal still.  
  



End file.
